With the continuous development of mobile terminals, functions of the mobile terminals have turned from a single call function to more and more network applications, thus providing more and more services for users. Such as mailbox, microblog, Tencent QQ, stockmarket online, mobile phone Internet surfing, group buying site and games. As a “palm computer” which is carried around, a mobile terminal has an increasingly apparent purpose, and people increasingly rely on the mobile terminal. However, the current battery technology cannot balance the contradiction between size and charge capacity. Therefore, how to reduce the power consumption of a mobile terminal so as to prolong the stand-by time of the mobile terminal has become a common question that needs to be considered for the current mobile terminals.
A market research shows that, in the situation where 2G, 3G, 4G and wifi networks coexist, time for daily using a mobile terminal by people on average varies from four to eight hours; in addition, powerful entertainment functions of a mobile terminal, such as graphics processing and colourful LCD screen all may consume large electric quantity.